The Man in the Moon my version
by Blossom190
Summary: This story is based on the 1991 movie called the Man on the moon. Young Court Foster moves back to his farm and it seems that Dani Trant develops her first love for Court. Will Court feel the same way for Dani or just see her as a young girl. This stor
1. Meeting the Fosters

Disclaimer: Most of this story is based on the movie The Man in the Moon Directed by Robert Mulligan and written by Jenny Wingfield. I decided to write my own ending to this story, so please enjoy!

Maureen Trant pulled the car up to the house after leaving church. As soon as she shut the engine off Dani hopped out of the car and ran into the house. She hated wearing the skirts and dresses her mama made her wear for church, she hated going to Sunday School, Dani knew she was far to old to be going to Sunday School. She threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and ran for the Foster's Farm. On the Foster farm there was a lake that Dani liked to escape to. The Foster's had been good friends of her parents, but after Marie Foster's husband died, she took off. Of course Dani had only been told the story from her parents for she hadn't been born until a month after it had happened. Maureen was Dani's older sister of seventeen and she had a baby sister Melanie who was two. Dani being fourteen was the middle child, but her mama had another one on the way and her daddy was hoping for a boy. As Dani took off all her clothes and jumped into the water she swam around feeling a little guilty, knowing she should be at home helping her mama out. But her thoughts were soon disturbed when she heard a big splash. She turned around to see a boy who looked about sixteen looking straight at her.

"Get out of here you jerk!" screamed Dani at the boy.

"This is private property, you get out of here." The boy yelled back at her.

"This happens to be the Foster property, no one has lived here for years, so unless you're a Foster leave, damn you." Dani yelled back once again.

"Well it just so happens that I Am." The boy said back arrogantly.

"Prove it, prove you're a Foster." Dani exclaimed.

"I don't have to prove anything, if you aren't out of here on the count of three I'll drag your ass out." The boy shouted back. The boy started counting to three. He was about to move towards her when she moved away.

"Alright I'm going, just turn around and close your eyes." Dani said nervously. The boy gave her a strange look, but did so. Dani climbed out of the lake and covered her chest area as she did. She climbed up the ladder quickly and hid behind the bush, as she did this the boy sneaked a look.

"Why are you hiding behind the bushes? You don't have anything to hide." The boy smirked at his comment. Dani poked her head out from behind the bush and gave him a smug look and took off. Dani ran all the way home and saw her daddy's truck. She moaned knowing a lecture was coming up and started walking towards the house. Her daddy was unloading his truck and gestured for her to stop. Matthew Trant could be a very scary man when giving lectures.

"Young lady you know I said you have to start taking responsibility around here, your mama needs your help." Matthew said as he put his fishing rod into his shed.

"Yes sir." Was Dani's quick response, she stood there awkwardly.

"Your to old to be running off any old time you want. Now get inside, your mama saved you some lunch, its probably cold." Matthew said and turned back to his task. Dani walked away grumpily. She walked into the kitchen to see her mama making a cake. Dani slouched into her seat and took the towel off of her lunch.

"Dani you need to take a bath, you smell." Abigail Trant said as she poured her batter into a pan. Dani gave her mama an annoyed look, but put the towel back over lunch and left for the bathroom. Dani waited impatiently at the bathroom door for Maureen to get out. Maureen was going on a date with Billy Sanders that night and she was stuck at home with her parent's old friend coming over for dinner. As she waited she thought about that boy. Who did he think he was anyway? Finally Maureen came out of the bathroom and Dani went in to have her bath.

Dani finished buttoning up her shirt and frowned at her reflection. Her mama made her put on another skirt. For a fourteen year old her body image wasn't as horrible as she thought it was. Her breasts were growing nicely, but Dani wanted them to just already finish growing. Dani picked up Melanie and took her outside to the backyard. Her mama and daddy were outside setting up the picnic table as Dani walked down the stairs of the porch.

"Who's so important that I have to wear a skirt?" Dani complained as her mama took Melanie from her avoiding her large stomach.

"Young lady when your mama wants you to do something, you do it and don't question her understood?" Matthew pointed out at his daughter. Dani nodded in response and soon after a constant honking noise was made. It couldn't have been Billy for Maureen because they had left moments before, meaning it must have been Matthew and Abigail's guests. They walked to the side of the house to see Marie Foster get out of her truck and chasing her twin 8 year old boys Rob and Dennis around it telling them to behave. She stopped after she saw Abigail and Matthew smiling at her and walked up to them to give them both a hug. After giving both Matthew and Abigail a hug she gave Dani one.

"I was so sad I couldn't have seen you be born, your mama looks the same, last time I saw her pregnant with you." Marie smiled down at Dani. "Court get out of the truck and come say hi, they haven't seen u since u were a baby." Marie shouted for her other son to get out of the truck. To Dani's horror it was the same boy who was at the lake and he was telling the truth about being a Foster. After being reacquainted the grown ups walked away and Marie gave Court instructions to get the twins. Court and Dani Stared at each other and Dani made faces at him and walked away. Court laughed a little under his breath and walked towards the truck to get the twins, looking back behind him to look at Dani.


	2. Going to Town

Dani sat on the ground playing with grass and twigs while Marie and Abigail talked about Matthew, Marie watching the twins very closely. Matthew was showing Court something on his fishing rod.

"Dani can you get the salt off that table, were going to need some more." Abigail pointed to a small bag on a table. Dani got up and picked up the bag.

"Mama it's empty, were out of salt." Dani said and put the empty bag back down on the table.

"I guess your daddy's going to have to go to town." Abigail said looking at Matthew.

"I'll go with you daddy!" Dani said anxiously and sat down to put her shoes on. Matthew reached into his pocket to pull some coins out.

"Court can you drive to town for me and pick up the salt, Dani will go with you so you don't get lost, come on Dani." Matthew said as Court started walking to the truck. Dani gave a defeated sigh and followed Court; the point was to get away from him.

"You know you don't have to come along, I can find the store by myself." Court said as he walked to his side of the truck.

"Are you sure you can find your way, it's an awful big town." Dani replied Sarcastically.

"Are you always in the habit of going where you're not wanted or is this a new thing with you?" Court shot back at Dani as he opened his door.

"Are you always this nice to people you just met or are you practicin' up to be a horse's butt?" Dani shot back again smirking at her comment.

"Little girls shouldn't talk so nasty." Court said.

"I'm not a little girl, I'm fourteen." Dani shouted back annoyed.

"My goodness." Court shot back sarcastically slamming his door after getting in the truck.

"Your not much older, Sixteen." Dani replied after getting in the truck as well.

"I'm seventeen." Court said briefly.

"My goodness." Dani said backing mockingly. Court put the car into drive and sped away down the road. The drive was quiet and Dani looked out the window avoiding Court. Court speeding and driving crazily jerked Dani out of her thoughts. She looked over at him and he looked back at her and smirked. She smiled and sat back enjoying his driving. They pulled up to the store and Dani got out of the car waiting for Court.

"You never give an inch do you?" Court asked amusedly. Dani smiled back at him.

"No." She replied smugly.

"Good I like that." Court said back smirking as usual and started walking fast towards the store. "Well you coming?" he asked throwing his arms out. Dani smiled once again and ran up to catch up with him.

"Hey wait." Dani said as she reached into her shirt pocket. She grabbed a piece of gum and handed it to him.

"Oh thanks." Court said smiling. He looked down below her chin. "Hey what is that?" he said point at her. Dani looked down and he lifted his finger to knick her chin. He laughed and walked into the store. Dani followed smiling behind him.


	3. afternoon swim & kissing lessons

Dani woke up the next morning smiling. She was dreaming about Court, why was he on her mind all of the sudden? She jumped out of bed and put her bathing suit on underneath a shirt and some shorts. She cleaned up around her room and picked up all her laundry. She walked towards the kitchen and into the laundry room where she put her clothes into the big bucket and then filled it with water and soup. Her mama walked by and looked at her with shock, Dani didn't willingly do housework.

Court picked at the twigs as they burned to nothing; Marie and him were cleaning up the old farm after just moving back. He looked over at the twins who were shoving each other with the sticks.

"Rob, Dennis cut that jackassing around and bring those over here." Court shouted annoyed at them. They did as they were told. Court sighed feeling lonely, his friends didn't write. He put his rake away and decided that a swim would do him good.

After hanging up her laundry to dry, Dani headed down to the lake to go for a swim, hoping that Court would be there. As she got close she heard a noise and looked up to see Court. Dani ducked behind a bush and watched as he took off his pants to reveal his swim shorts. Dani smiled at this and watch as he jumped off the high dock into the water enthusiastically. Dani walked onto the high dock and looked down at him as he resurfaced from the water and looked up at her.

"Hey." Dani said with a smile.

"Hey yourself, come on in." Court said smirking up at her. Dani looked around feeling nervous about jumping in from the high dock and even just looking at him gave her butterflies. "Well are you just going to stand there all day or what?" Court said after a moment of silence. Dani looked back down at him.

"Come up and jump with me." Dani said smiling at him again.

"Alright." He said smiling back and swam towards the ladder to climb up to the dock. As he climbed up Dani took the time to take off her shirt, shorts, and shoes to reveal her purple bathing suit. Court looked at her and smirked.

"So you do own a bathing suit." He said walking up to her. She raised her eyebrows at him still smiling. Dani put out her hand and he held onto it as they walked to the edge of the deck. "Ready?" Court asked her.

"Sure." Dani replied looking at him then looking down.

"Just hold on okay?" He told her gripping her hand tighter.

"Okay." Dani said. Court counted to three and they jumped in together holding each other's hand. Dani screamed in delight as they fell into the water. The two of them resurfaced with Dani's arms around Courts neck. They laughed and just swam around for the afternoon.

Dani sat on her bed with her back to Maureen as she braided Dani's hair. As she say there she wondered if she should ask the question that she had been meaning to ask Maureen for awhile.

"Maureen what's it like to kiss a boy?" Dani questioned as she tried not to pull away from Maureen's hands.

"Depends on the boy, are you talking about anyone in particular?" Maureen asked with some amusement in her voice.

"Can't someone just ask a question around here?" Dani asked feeling a little annoyed. After a moment of awkward silence Dani spoke again. "I want to know how."

"Okay watch this." Maureen said and she brought the back of her hand up to her mouth to show her how to do it. Dani watched awkwardly as her sister kissed her hands, but after she was finished she tried it herself. She stopped quickly feeling kind of weird. "That's good, just keep practicing." Maureen said and returned to braiding Dani's hair.


	4. midnight swim

Dani ran towards the Foster farm to bring Court a jug of water. The weather was getting hotter and just stepping outside for second made you feel all sweaty. As Dani got closer to the Foster's she noticed Court ploughing the field with a tractor and continued running towards him. Court noticed Dani running towards him and stopped the tractor and waited for her to get closer while rubbing the sweat off his forehead. Dani finally reached Court and stopped to catch her breath.

"Hey, here." Dani said as she reached up to hand him the jug of water. Court reached down and took it from her.

"Thank you, that's nice of you." Court said briefly before he took a long sip and made a gasping noise after he was done. He wiped his forehead again and took another sip.

"Well I figured you'd be out here." Dani replied looking up at him, squinting from the sun in her eyes.

"Yeah I figure I'll be out here every day for along time." Court said and took again another sip of water. Dani kept looking up at him as he drank the water she brought for him and stood there in silence thinking of something to say.

"Sure is hot." Dani said looking more intensely at Court.

"Sure is." Court said briefly with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah it's gonna get hotter too, sure be nice to go for a swim." Dani said hopefully hoping he would get the hint.

"I can't take off and go swimming with you Dani, I gotta make the most of the daylight. Court said back looking at her and then looking around at the land.

"Well I can go swimming after dark." Dani replied hopefully although she knew very well that she couldn't and that she would have to sneak out.

"What are your folks gonna say?" Court asked with amusement in his voice.

"They won't say anything." Dani said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay." Court said giving in and giving back the jug of water to Dani. Dani slowly walked backwards and then turned around to leave as Court continued ploughing the fields.

Later that evening Dani lay awake in bed and looked over to see if Maureen was asleep. When she was sure she was sleeping she got up out of bed quietly and left the room to go outside. As soon as she got outside she took off her nightgown to reveal her bathing suit and threw on a long sleeve button down shirt over it and ran for the lake. Dani climbed down to the lower dock and saw only Court's clothing, but he wasn't to be seen. Dani called out for him, but nothing answered. She took off her shoes and shirt and slowly climbed into the water and looked around.

"Court!" Dani shouted and then he popped out of the water scaring her and rubbing his hair out of his face.

"Hey kid." Court said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not a kid." Dani said smiling as she looked at him.

"Sure you are, you're my favourite kid in the whole world though." Court said shortly and dunked Dani's head into the water and swam away. Dani quickly followed him and they splashed each other and laughed. Court pushed her back into the water and swam towards the ladder. Dani quickly followed and as his back was towards her, she jumped onto him playfully attacking him. Court turned and brought his hands to her waist. Dani's arms ended up wrapped tightly around Court's neck and the two of them looked in each other's eyes. Court slowly brought one of his hands up to Dani's hair, touching it softly, bringing her head closer to his. Just before their lips touched Court pushed Dani away and climbed out of the water and started putting his clothes on. Dani stayed in the same spot looking at Court confused.

"Court what's wrong?" Dani asked nervously as Court raced to put the rest of his clothes on.

"Nothing's wrong." Court said quietly avoiding Dani's gaze and focusing on his boots.

"What did I do?" Dani questioned more feeling more confused.

"You didn't do anything." Court said back swiftly, Dani looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Just tell me what I did wrong." Dani replied, Court stopped what he was doing and looked at Dani annoyed.

"I said you didn't do anything." Court said and then put on his pants as an awkward silence went between the two of them. After he was done he looked at her. "Have you ever been kissed before?" Court questioned, Dani looked down awkwardly.

"Sure, lots of times." Dani lied

"Yeah I'll bet, well you just almost got yourself more then kissed little girl!" Court said back standing up and looking down at her.

"I'm not a little girl!" Dani shouted starting to feel sadness wash over her.

"You are to Dani! You're a little girl and you don't know what you're doing, one of these days somebody's gonna get your cherry, but its not going to be me because I don't think I'd like myself very much for it." Court shouted back at her and ran off back home. As Dani felt the tears well up in her eyes she got out of the water quickly and threw on her shirt and ran towards her home. Thunder started to be heard and Dani ran faster so she could get home before the rain started to fall. When she reached the gate by her house she saw her mama was looking for her and as she started running for her, her mama tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground and fell. Matthew came running out of the house hearing the commotion. Matthew shouted at Dani to get into the house and Maureen brought Matthew his keys so he could take Abigail to the hospital. As Matthew drove away Dani ran inside the house crying.


	5. Awkward Talks

The next day Dani sat on the porch with her younger sister Melanie. Dani felt very upset about what happened the night before and she felt bad for what had happened to her mama, although the doctor reassured that the baby and her mama were fine. Matthew and Maureen were at the hospital visiting while she was at home watching Melanie. Dani looked up as she heard a car pulling up to her house, it was Court. Dani told Melanie to stay where she was and she walked up to the railing to see Court get out with a box of food.

"Mom asked me to bring this stuff by, some homemade soup, yeast bread, and chocolate pie, hell mom's got the world beat making chocolate pie." Court said smiling a little at his joke. Dani just looked at him with a blank face not knowing what to say. She walked towards the stairs though when he came up to the porch. "Where's everybody at?" Court said breaking the awkward silence and passing the box of food over to Dani.

"Hospital." Dani said quietly, starting to feel very angry towards Court.

"I'm really sorry about your mama, I'm sorry about the way I acted last night too, about the way I said everything." Court said trying to look Dani in the eye while putting his hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to be sorry." Dani said sounding annoyed.

"Well I thought that we could still talk sometime you know, I figured if we could still talk sometime and be friends I could get you to understand." Court said trying harder to get Dani to focus on him.

"I already understand." Dani shouted at him and walk towards the door, Court opened the door for her and Dani stopped for a moment. "Thanks for bringing the food over for her." Dani said briefly, but then disappeared into the house and Court left shaking his head disappointedly.

Matthew sat in the kitchen eating the food Marie Foster sent over. He had just returned from the hospital and Dani was doing the dishes. After he had finished a piece of the chocolate pie Dani took the dish from him and put it into the sink. Matthew got up and got a glass of water and gazed at Dani.

"That was a good supper Marie sent over, Marie's boy bring it over?" Matthew questioned, Dani kept looking down and doing the dishes not liking where this was going. "Court?" Matthew questioned once again.

"Yes Sir." Dani said briefly.

"He your swimming partner last night?" Matthew asked feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes Sir." Dani said once again. Matthew walked to the other side of the kitchen then turned around.

"Did anything happen?" Matthew asked awkwardly.

"No." Dani said starting to feel upset again.

"Don't you mean no sir?" Matthew replied.

"No sir, nothing happened sir." Dani said as she focused on one dish.

"I saw the way you looked last night, that boy try anything with you?" Matthew asked feeling his protective side kicking in. Dani threw her towel on the counter and started for the door.

"No sir, No surrey, Not Court Foster." Dani said sadly as she left the kitchen.

The next Day Matthew and Dani went to the hospital together, it was an awkward ride for the two of them, and they hadn't spoken since their last encounter. After visiting Abigail the two of them drove home in silence and as soon as they arrived they just sat there in the car quietly. Dani looked at her daddy as he looked straight ahead at nothing.

"Daddy I'm really sorry for what I did, I know it was wrong. I just want Mama and the baby to be alright and I know you feel bad for taking the strap at me that night, but I'm not mad or anything." Dani said quietly Matthew looked over at her shortly, but got out of the car and came over to her side. He opened her door and grabbed her and picked her up into a big hug. Dani smiled against his shoulder knowing things would be okay again. As she walked into her house she thought of something though. Her daddy gave her a chance after what she did, so she had to give Court a chance, after all she didn't want to lose him.


	6. friends and Bonfires

Dani ran towards the Foster farm with a towel in her arm. She was hoping that Court was still interested in being friends. As she reached the fence near the barn she hopped onto the fence and leaned her head forward to look for Court

"Hey Court." Dani shouted out for him, Court walked out carrying a jug of gasoline and started filling up the tractor. "Hey." Dani said again as he looked up at her.

"Hey yourself." Court said turning back to pouring the gasoline into the tractor.

"Still wanna be friends?" Dani asked anxiously leaning more over the fence.

"I still consider it." Court said with a smirk.

"Well I was just wondering where you do your best considering." Dani said with a smile and raised her eyebrows. She jumped off the fence and started running backwards then turned around to run towards the lake. Court smiled after her and jumped the fence and ran also. Dani quickly took off her clothing covering her bathing suit and jumped off the high dock with a scream. Court shortly after ran onto the high dock and watched Dani resurface and look up at him.

"I don't have a suit." Court said laughing Dani smirked at his comment.

"Ha! I won't look." Dani said and turned around. Court went behind the bushes to take off his clothes and Dani sneaked a look before he jumped into the water. He swam up to Dani keeping his distance of course.

"Friends okay?" Dani said sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Friends." Court replied and grabbed her hand with his.

"Okay." Dani said smiling and swimming away. After swimming for a little bit the two of them got out of the water and Dani turned away as Court put his clothes on and sat on the dock waiting for him.

"You can look now." Court said as he walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"And what makes you think I'd wanna do that." Dani said teasingly.

"Well you did in the water." Court said smirking at her, teasing her back.

"I did not." Dani replied pretending to be offended.

"Could have fooled me." Court said with a shrug as he did up his shirt. Dani playfully slapped him and Court let out a silent ow. They sat in silence for a little while and Dani looked at nothing thinking.

"Court?" Dani questioned in a wondering voice.

"Yeah?" Court asked back looking at her.

"I wanna know you." Dani said gazing at him with a lot of curiosity.

"You do know me." Court said back feeling confused.

"I wanna know you more, I wanna know you all I can." Dani said tilting her head to the side.

"What do you wanna know?" Court asked.

"I wanna know…your hopes." Dani said in deep thought.

"My hopes…well I hope your boobs will get bigger and your butt will come out." Court said laughing and Dani's eyes widened in shock.

"Court!" Dani shouted and reach out to playfully choke him. Court grabbed her arms and put his arms around her and leaned her down onto his leg. They both stopped laughing and again were caught in each other's eyes. Court leaned down to kiss Dani, but came to his senses and put her back down. They sat in awkward silence looking away from each other.

"Seems like it always comes to this doesn't it?" Court questioned quietly. Dani looked down in her lap.

"Have you kissed a lot of girls?" Dani asked still looking at her lap.

"Not a whole lot." Court said looking at her then looking down. Dani looked back up at his face.

"I want you to be the first boy to ever kiss me." Dani said quietly as Court looked up at her comment.

"I thought you've been kissed "So many times." Court quoted remembering their conversation from before, laughing a little. Dani smiled at him, but then looked down remembering that she lied about that. Court grew serious and looked from her eyes to her lips and then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on them. "How was that?" Court asked smiling at Dani as she opened her eyes.

"Perfect." Dani said smiling. Dani moved closer to Court and grabbed his hand and held it in hers. Court looked down at her and smiled at her confidence. "You know how you said I didn't know what I was doing?" Dani said looking up at him. Court briefly nodded. "Could you teach me?" Dani said sounding so innocent it made Court smirk.

"I consider it." Court said as he leaned in to kiss Dani once again. Court ran his hands through her wet hair and pulled away. They sat close to each other leaning their foreheads on one another. They walked together holding hands until they had to go their separate ways. Dani walked back to her house not able to wipe the smile off her face; hell she thought they were just supposed to be friends. As Dani walked past her daddy's truck she didn't even notice he was there.

"Dani, Maureen is bringing Billy Sanders over tonight, maybe you should go and invite Court to come stay with you. I'll be taking Melanie to the hospital with me, you know your not allowed to date though." Matthew said as he wiped his hands on a cloth.

"Sure okay I'll go ask him in a little bit, thanks." Dani said and ran towards the house. Dani knew she wasn't old enough to date, but she wasn't planning on going on dates with Court. After going for a quick bath, Dani threw on a skirt and shirt and ran towards the Foster's. Dani found Court lying down on the grass with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. She quietly walked to his side and sat down beside him. Dani shoved his arm a little, but he didn't move. She tried shoving him again, but as she reached out to touch him again, Court grabbed her around her waist and rolled so her back was to the grass and he laid a top of her. Court smiled looking down at Dani's face, as she looked surprised.

"Couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Court asked amusedly.

"As a matter of fact I could, but my daddy told me to invite you over because Maureen is having Billy Sanders over." Dani replied, still beneath Court on the grass.

"Oh, well I think I can get out of here." Court smirked and climbed up off of Dani and helped her up. Court and Dani walked towards her house hand and hand in comfortable silence, but when they reached view of Dani's house they let go of each other's hand. Dani frowned a little about this, but she knew they couldn't show affection to one another for different reasons. They continued walking towards Dani's house in silence. As they reached the front of the house Maureen and Billy walked out laughing about something they must have been talking about. They suddenly stopped laughing and looked towards Court.

"You must be Court, I'm Maureen. I've heard so much about you, and this is Billy." Maureen said breaking the silence and sticking her hand out for Court to shake. Court took her hand and shook it and then he shook Billy's. After shaking Court's hand, Billy wrapped an arm around Maureen's waist and led everyone to the back where a bonfire had been started. Court sat beside Dani silently while secretly brushing his fingers with hers as the sun was setting. Maureen and Billy were quietly whispering to each other and laughing flirtingly to each other. Maureen looked up to see Court and Dani feeling very awkward, so she broke to silence.

"Everyone must be thirsty, Billy you'll help me get some iced tea won't you?" Maureen stood up grabbing Billy's hand and walking towards the door dragging Billy. They walked into the kitchen, Maureen grabbing the jug of iced tea and Billy grabbing four glasses.

"How old is that boy, Court?" Billy questioned looking out the window to see Court and Dani talking and laughing with each other.

"He's our age Billy." Maureen replied as she finished pouring the last glass of iced tea.

"Dani better be careful then, it looks like she crushing on an older guy, and she shouldn't get her hopes up." Billy said taking two glasses as Maureen took the other two.

"Dani's a little girl, she's just having some fun, and besides he's just being nice I'm sure." Maureen said not sounding worried as they walked back to the bonfire. They handed Court and Dani each a glass of iced tea receiving thanks. After Court and Billy put out the Bonfire, Billy and Maureen spent a long time saying good-bye, kissing each other. Dani laughed at them and walked with Court to the front of the house.

"That was fun, we should do it again sometime." Court said trying to find words to linger with Dani for a little while longer.

"To tell the truth I was worried." Dani said looking down at her feet. Court lifted Dani's face and looked at her with concern.

"Worried about what?" Court asked looking around to see if Maureen and Billy were around and when he saw that they weren't he grabbed Dani's hands and held them in his.

"That you would treat me like a kid, liking my sister instead of me, just act different because their your age and I'm not." Dani replied gripping Court's hands harder.

"I hardly know Maureen Dani, yeah it's great to meet people my own age and I can make them my friends, but do I act like I think your kid?" Court asked with a smile on his face. Dani smiled back and accepted the embrace he gave to her. Court quickly placed a peck on Dani's lips and pulled away as Maureen and Billy walked around the corner. "I better get going I'll see you all later." Court said and briefly looked at Dani before walking away. Maureen and Billy kissed one last time and said their good-byes.


	7. new arrival & fighting

Maureen and Dani walked into the house and got ready for bed in silence. Dani climbed into bed after putting on her nightgown and watched as Maureen brushed her hair.

"Court seems like a nice boy." Maureen said as she put the brush down and sat on her own bed.

"Yeah he is." Dani replied as she lied down on her stomach.

"Is he the boy you were talking about when you asked me how to kiss?" Maureen questioned looking at Dani curiously. Dani started to feel this nervous feeling in her gut. It seemed her sister was catching on to her. Dani wanted to tell her sister about her and Court, she really did, but she knew she had to keep it a secret.

"I just wanted to know, I have to know this stuff, you know." Dani said trying her best to be convincing.

"Alright, well good night then, see you in the morning." Maureen replied turning off the light and shifting in her bed. Dani woke up with a shrieking noise coming from Maureen. She looked around seeing it was still dark outside and Maureen was on the phone. Dani sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering what was going on. Maureen hung up the phone and turned to Dani with a huge smile. "Mama just had the baby, it's a girl! She named her Missy!" Maureen said excitedly. Dani continued rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy probably isn't to happy then." Dani replied back smiling none the less.

"He said it would have been nice to have a son, but it takes a real man to have four girls." Maureen laughed remembering what Matthew Trent said on the phone. "Look after getting some more sleep I'll drive us over to the hospital in the morning." Maureen said getting back into bed and turning off the lamp.

The next day Dani and Maureen went to the hospital and held their baby sister. Dani loved how small she was and remembered when Melanie was that small. Dani thought the baby looked a lot like her daddy and her daddy looked very proud. Melanie having been there all night was exhausted sleeping in a chair, so Maureen and Dani decided to leave so they could take Melanie home. When they returned home Dani lay Melanie in her crib and decided she would go tell Court about the new baby before the rain decided to hit. She ran up to the barn to see Court fixing something on his tractor, concentrating very hard.

"Court, Mama had the baby, it's a girl she's really beautiful!" Dani exclaimed happily walking closer to Court.

"That's great Dani." Court said not looking away from his tractor.

"Mama and Daddy named her Missy." Dani said trying to get his attention.

"That's nice Dani, but I really have to finish what I'm doing here, I don't have time for this." Court snapped annoyingly at Dani, briefly looking at her and then once again back at his tractor. Dani could feel the hurt building up inside her.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time Court, but I thought you'd might want to know that Mama had the baby, but I guess nothing matters to you, but your stupid tractor." Dani shouted angrily at Court and ran towards the fields towards her home. Court looked after her feeling guilty and started to run. As he ran to catch up with her the rain started falling and he became soaking wet, but he shortly caught up with her and pulled her into his grasp although she tried to resist. Court leaned down so his mouth was by her ear.

"Look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, I didn't mean to, but there was so much work to do today and my tractor broke down and the rain was coming. I am really happy that your mama had the baby though and I love that you came to tell me that." Court whispered calmly into her ear as Dani relaxed in his embrace. Court pulled away a little to look Dani in the eyes and they showed forgiveness. Dani looked up noticing the rain was really coming down and Court pulled her towards his home where he sat him and her on the porch to rest. Court wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"What about your mom and your brothers?" Dani asked looking up at Court confused.

"My mom took Rob and Dennis to town earlier today." Court replied smirking at her and leaning in for a long deep kiss. The two of them sat there kissing, Dani unsure of herself and Court guiding her along. Court pulled away and looked at Dani with concern. "I'll take you home after the rain stops, sorry I shouldn't have gone so far." Court said hoping that Dani was not mad at him.

"No its okay, I'm just not as experienced as you are, but your supposed to help me." Dani said smiling back at him to reassure him.

"I know, but still even though you don't like being called a little kid and your not, your still fourteen though and I have to keep that in mind." Court said standing up and helping Dani up by lending her a hand. "Come on the rain is stopping, I'll walk you home." Court said walking towards the field holding Dani's hand. As they were walking Dani stopped where she was and just stood there. Court turned around and looked at her confused. "What are you doing?" Court questioned with a puzzled looked on his face.

"Come here I have to tell you something." Dani said as Court walked closer to her still feeling confused. When he got close to her Dani leaned up and gave him a long lasting kiss then pulled away and smiled. "How was that?" Dani asked trying hard not to laugh.

"You're getting better." Court said then laughed with Dani and continued walking towards her house. When Court and Dani reached the house Maureen ran out of the house and hugged Dani tightly.

"Where were you? It started storming and I had no idea where you went!" Maureen said frightening.

"Dani came to tell me about the new baby, but it started to rain so she stayed at my house until it passed, sorry for worrying you." Court replied for Dani shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well thank you Court for taking care of her, Dani you should go dry yourself." Maureen said shaking Court's hand.

"I have to be going, there is a lot of work to do, bye Dani." Court said and turned around and started walking. Maureen and Dani watched as Court walked away and turned to walk into the house.

"Well let's get some house work done before mama comes home with the new baby." Maureen said finding something to do.


	8. Confessing & Church

Court reached his house to see his mom and the twins getting out of the truck. Court walked over to the truck and helped his mom with the items she had gotten in town. Marie followed Court into the house and started unloading her bags as Court leaned on the counter.

"So where were you coming back from?" Marie asked as she threw Court an apple to munch on.

"Dani came by and it started to rain so we sat on the porch until it stopped and then I walked her home." Court said sounding as casual as possible then taking a bite out of the apple.

"I didn't think you and Dani would become friends, she's much younger then you." Marie replied putting food away into the cupboards.

"She's only three years younger, that's not that bad." Court said starting to feel annoyed. If everyone found out how he felt for Dani, her age was going to be the main issue. At first all Court wanted was to be friends with Dani, he only saw her as a little girl, but there was always something about her that got to him and he still didn't know what it was. Marie watched as her son looked at nothing in deep thought. She always wondered what was running through his mind.

"It makes me think of you dad and I when I think of the two of you." Marie said trying to get into Court's thoughts. It seemed to work because Court looked at Marie as he tried to cover up his shock.

"What are you trying to say mom?" Court asked not really knowing what was going through his mom's head.

"I think you like this girl, but your so much like your daddy you probably denied it sometime." Marie said with a smirk on her face, the one she inherited to Court. Court looked at his mom with a blank face not knowing what to say. He knew he couldn't be able to keep this from his mom for to long, but he really didn't know what to say.

"What do you want me to say?" Court asked, suddenly his apple became very fascinating.

"I want you to tell me how you really feel." Marie simply replied.

"Alright okay, I like her mom, I really liked her, just please don't go tell her parents and everyone because we were sort of keeping it a secret and I know her dad wouldn't agree with any of this, like you said everyone thinks she's a little girl." Court said giving into his mom knowing he couldn't lie to her. Marie walked over to her son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well she's cute." Marie said and laughed as Court playfully shoved her. Court felt like a great weight had been taken off of him.

A few days later Abigail Trant returned home with the new baby. Maureen and Dani spent the few days before cleaning the house for the mom. Dani hadn't seen Court since the day of the storm and she yearned to see him. To Dani it seemed he was the only thing on her mind, she thought about their times at the lake, their secret brushing of their hands, how much she loved him, but when she thought about loving him she felt confused. Dani didn't know if she loved him, She didn't know if it was possible to love him yet. Dani walked into her room after eating her breakfast, it was Sunday so she had to go to church. In order to see Court and to prove that she wasn't a little girl her mama agreed to her staying for the regular service. She also didn't complain when her mama told her to put a skirt on which was unlike Dani, but she did want to look good for Court. After putting on her white skirt that Dani never wore and a nice button down t-shirt, Dani put her hair up and walked into the kitchen. Abigail sat in a chair holding Missy and looked at Dani with shock. It was the prettiest Dani had ever looked.

Maureen pulled into the church parking lot and turned off the engine. Everyone got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. The Foster's were there, waiting for them and Dani smiled when she looked at Court.

"What on earth are you doing at church?" Abigail asked astonished to see Marie Foster bring her children to church.

"Well I thought it might do the kids some good, maybe straighten up Rob and Dennis, besides I wanted to see this cute baby." Marie said and Missy was handed to her to hold. As Marie held the baby she looked towards Dani and eyed her. Dani felt taken back, she wondered if Marie knew something and if she did what she thought about it. After walking inside the church everyone took his or her seats. The twins left for Sunday school leaving everyone relieved. Marie and Abigail sat beside each other holding the little ones. Dani took the spot next to Court looking casual.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so pretty Dani." Court said in a whisper looking forward so know one would notice, Dani smiled and blushed.

"Thank you, I haven't come to see you in awhile." Dani replied looking down into her lap.

"I noticed, kind of got quiet without you around." Court said finally looking at her teasingly. Dani slapped him playfully and the two of them laughed. As Court laughed he caught his mom watching him and stopped laughing. Dani noticed this and knew she would have to ask him about it later. As they sat listening to the church service Court once again slipped his hands in Dani's and brushed it with his thumb.

After church Abigail invited the Foster's over for the day. Maureen and Dani set up the picnic table outside and brought a jug of iced tea out as well. After setting up Dani sat on a bench beside Court. Matthew pulled up to the house and got out of his truck.

"Court how's the land coming along?" Matthew asked walking up to him and Dani holding his fishing rods.

"It's fine Sir I guess, it'd be coming along better if I had some better tools, but I'm doing my best with the ones I got." Court replied standing up to shake Matthew's hand.

"Oh well you know what I have some tools you can borrow, Dani how about you take my fishing poles to the shed and show Court the place so he can find some good tools." Matthew said handing the fishing poles over to Dani. Dani nodded at Court and started walking towards the shed. Court took the fishing poles away from Dani so he could carry them. Dani opened up the doors and let Court in. He looked around and noticed some tools he could use. Dani looked at him and smiled leaning on the door. Court looked back and grabbed her wrist and drew her into the small shed.

"I haven't been able to kiss you for awhile." Court whispered wrapping his arms around Dani's waist.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dani asked teasingly and smiled as Court's lips brushed hers. Court pulled away and smiled brushing her lips with his fingers. "There was something I wanted to ask you." Dani whispered remembering at the church. Court nodded for her to continue. "Does your mom know something? Because she was eyeing me at church." Dani replied.

"That woman can see right through me Dani, she got it out of me, but she wasn't upset about it, but if you want I told her not to go around telling everyone." Court said playing with Dani's hand affectionately.

"Tell everyone what Court? What are we exactly?" Dani asked kind of confused. He never asked her if she wanted to go steady with him, so Dani didn't know what exactly they were.

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about that, all I know is that I really do care about you and I hate not being with you." Court whispered and leaned down to kiss Dani one last time. Dani smiled and the two of them walked back to their families.


	9. School & Hysteria

The summer passed quickly for Court and Dani, Court had finally finished up all his yard work and spent the rest of the summer with Dani, but the summer had now ended and it was time for Dani to start her first year of high school and Court's last. The first two months of school dragged on for Dani. She found that grade nine wasn't to hard and was appreciated for her work, but it had been awhile since she had seen Court and she missed him dearly. Dani sat in her math class working on some problems. She got up and asked her teacher if she could leave to use the washroom. The teacher handed her the pass and she left. After using the washroom Dani wandered around the halls not ready to head back to class. Dani came to a bunch of grade twelve boys in the hallway. They seemed to be skipping class or something, fooling around like jerks in the hallway. Dani stopped where she was and was about to turn around when the boys started calling for her and yelling profanities and cat calls. Dani felt frightened, but went into shock and anger when she saw Court was with these boys and was staring at her.

"Come on lets leave her alone, she's only in grade nine." Court said to the guys and started turning around. The boys looked at him oddly, but followed him. Dani turned away upset and walked back to her class. Dani spent the rest of the school day thinking about Court. Dani sat on the steps of the porch reading a book for school when an all to familiar truck showed up. Dani put the book down on the ground and didn't bother to get up. Court got out of the car and walked towards Dani and stood in front of her. Dani stood up and glared up at Court.

"How dare you!" Dani shouted at Court pounding at his chest. Court grabbed her hands, trying to hold them back looking at Dani sadly.

"I'm so sorry Dani, I was trying to make friends, and I didn't know you were going to be around the halls." Court said apologetically holding Dani's hands at her side.

"That's not the point! What's gotten into you? Your not acting like yourself, it's like you want to be someone else. I want the Court I'm in love with!" Dani shouted. She started to turn around, but Court grabbed her wrist and swung her into his embrace and placed a fierce kiss on her lips. Dani grasped Court's shirt in her hands, but slowly let her grasp drop. Court slowly pulled away from Dani's lips and grasped her harder for her knees had literally given out.

" I'm not going to be someone else Dani, I'm right here, this is who I am." Court whispered resting his forehead on hers. Dani smiled and nodded and laid a gentle kiss onto Court's lips. Just as Dani pulled away Matthew walked out and was taken aback. Dani quickly backed away from Court and looked petrified at her daddy. Matthew walked up to Court angrily and grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter?" Matthew yelled making his grasp tighter. Dani reached out for Matthew's arms and tried to pull them off.

"Daddy stop it, leave him alone!" Dani screamed. Matthew looked at his daughter in shock.

"You encourage him?" Matthew asked disappointedly. Dani looked to Court's face then to her daddy's.

"I've been seeing him for three months." Dani said quietly. Matthew looked back at Court with anger.

"I love your daughter sir, I would never hurt her." Court said briefly keeping his head held high.

"Love! Love! Dani is nothing more then a little girl, she doesn't know what love is!" Matthew shouted. By now Abigail and Maureen were watching the scene from the screen door.

"Daddy I am not a little girl! I love him daddy and I know I do. I look at Court the same way you look at mama." Dani shouted feeling tears run down her face.

"Enough! Court go home now, Dani get inside the house." Matthew ordered. Court gave Dani a longing look but turned around and drove home. Dani glared at her father and ran in the house past her sister and mama. Dani lay on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Maureen walked in quietly with their mama and closed the door. They both sat down on the bed and started to rub her back.

"Oh Dani I know it hurts to go through your first crush, but it happens." Maureen said sympathetically. Dani sat up and looked at her mama and sister in anger.

"No you don't understand I love him!" Dani yelled hysterically.

"Dani you're a little girl, you're to young to love someone." Abigail said softly. Dani screamed in frustration and ran out of the house with her family yelling behind her. She ran to the lake not being able to stop crying. Without thinking Dani jumped into the lake from the high dock in her clothes. Court was swimming in the lake already and watched Dani jump. He swam towards her and watched her resurface. When Dani resurfaced Court couldn't remember ever seeing a time where she looked so hurt before. Dani swam into his arms and held on tighter then ever.


	10. true love

Court swam over to the dock and lifted Dani up out of the water. He sat down beside her and continued to hold her.

"He's a hypocrite, Mama fell in love with him when she was my age, I don't know why it's so hard to believe that I love you." Dani managed to say as she sobbed into Court's shoulder. Court lightly kissed the top of her head and continued rubbing her back.

"It's okay, things will work out, maybe we can go talk to my mom and she can talk to your parents." Court said brushing away Dani's tears with his thumb. Court stood up and put his clothes back on. He offered his hand to Dani to pull her off the ground and they walked slowly hand in hand to Court's house. Marie watched as her son and Dani walked towards the house looking exhausted and upset. Abigail called earlier telling her what happened and asked for her to call back if Dani had showed up at her house. Marie greeted the two of them at the door and they all sat at the kitchen table.

"How come they don't understand Marie, my mama was my age when she fell in love with my daddy." Dani said calmly having calmed down since they returned from the lake.

"Sometimes people can be blind sighted, they don't believe your in love with my son because they don't want to believe it, they don't want to believe your growing up faster then they thought you would." Marie explained looking back and forth between Court and Dani.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Court asked slipping his arm around Dani possessively.

"I guess I could talk to Abigail when she arrives here to come and get you." Marie said. Dani buried her head in Court's shoulder knowing nothing could really be done.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me I promise." Court whispered into Dani's ear as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Marie smiled sadly at the couple before her and walked to the door after hearing a car pull up. Court grabbed Dani's hand and walked her over to the couch where they sat together closely. Dani rested herself between Court's legs and laid her head on his shoulder. Court smiled at her and ran his hands through her hair and lightly kissed her forehead. Marie opened the door to allow Abigail in the house, but she just stood there. Marie walked to stand beside her and sat her down on the porch.

"I can't believe Dani has her first crush and Matt is making it so difficult for her." Abigail said quietly looking at her hands.

"The reason why it's so difficult is because you don't want to see what you already know. Dani isn't a child anymore, she's grown with the summer into this fall and what you see Dani having for my Court isn't a crush, it's love." Marie responded putting her hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"I'll admit to there being some changes in Dani and that she has matured more, but I don't know if Dani knows the real meaning of love and I don't know what Court's doing going along with this whole thing." Abigail said staring at Marie's face now.

"Court admitted to me in the summer time that he had been seeing Dani and that he really liked her, but Abigail if you just look at the way my son looks at Dani you will see love and the look in Dani's eyes when she looks at Court, my I see you looking at Matthew, you know how old you were when you fell in love with Matthew, don't let you two turn into Hypocrites and talk to Matt and let these two be." Marie said. Abigail looked at her and awe and stood up. Marie led her into the house where Court and Dani were. Dani had fallen asleep against Court and Court looked dazed as he continued to run his hands through her hair. Abigail gave a soft smile to the couple she saw before her.

"Court I better get her home." Abigail said quietly. Court nodded and looked down at Dani that's where Abigail noticed the look Marie had mentioned for the first time. Court carried Dani to the car for Abigail and watched them drive away, Court then nodded to his mom and announced he was going to bed. Dani groggily got herself out of the car and into the house. She looked at her daddy and sister briefly and then walked upstairs into her room. Abigail sat down with Matthew and explained to him everything Marie had told her. For the most part Matthew remained quiet and after calming him down Matthew agreed to think about it. The next day Dani stayed very quiet and helped out with housework, unknowingly Matthew left to go to the Foster's. Court was raking up the yard when Matthew arrived. Court stopped and watched Matthew walk over to him.

"I hear you love my daughter." Matthew said looking Court straight in the face.

"Yes sir, very much so sir." Court replied a little nervously, but didn't back down.

"I give you my trust, but if you do one thing to ever hurt her don't be expecting anything near an apology from me and you have my permission to keep seeing my daughter." Matthew said watching Court's face lighten up so much. Court agreed to everything of course and shook Matthew hand. Matthew walked into the house and called for Dani.

"What do you say you go outside and take a break?" Matthew said walking behind Dani as she walked outside. There standing in the yard was Court with a big grin on his face. Dani looked at her daddy excitedly and he nodded, she giggled and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She ran down the steps and into Court's arms. He picked her up and twirled her around then placed her back down. Dani's whole family watched her and Court happily as they embraced each other tightly.

"I love you Dani." Court whispered as his head rested on Dani's forehead. Dani smiled even wider and lightly kissed his lips.

"I love you too." Dani replied and rested her head on his shoulder.


	11. Head over Heels

During the weekend conflicts had calmed down and Court and Dani had spent their time together not worrying about either ones parents. Court and Dani lay beside each other on the deck after having a swim. Court watched Dani with a smile as she lay there with her eyes closed. Dani opened her eyes and smiled back and turned so she was lying on her stomach. Court noticed that her stare was distant.

"What are you thinking?" Court asked sitting up. Dani looked at him and gave a weak smile before looking back.

"About all of this, it's just…too good to be true." Dani said looking down at her hands and slowly getting to her feet. Court followed her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey come on, lets just live for now okay? I just want to be with you." Court whispered passionately. Dani couldn't help but think of the doubts that went through her head. She knew eventually Court would be done school and she would still be there in school and she thought he would want to move on with his life without her, but then she knew she loved him and she knew he was right about living for the moment so she shook her thoughts away and smiled happily at Court and hugged him.

"I love you Court." Dani whispered into his shoulder smiling. Court smiled down at Dani and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, but I think I better take you back home." Court said looking up at the sky seeing rain clouds rolling in and hearing thunder in the distance. Dani nodded and held Court's hand as he walked her home. During the walk home, Dani couldn't help but look at Court's face and think about how much her life had changed since he came into her life. She was young, but she knew she loved him. Court sensed her looking at him and looked at her back with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" Court asked as they reached the house and sat on the porch steps as the rain started to fall.

"About how much I love you, oh and how I'm dreading school tomorrow of course." Dani joked with a smile as Court laughed.

"Well how about to make it better, I take you to school myself?" Court asked kissing her hand which he was holding. Dani smiled brightly and through herself into his arms. Court laughed harder and ran his hands through her hair.

"I'd like that a whole lot." Dani said smiling up at him and touching her lips to his. Court responded to her kisses and tightened his hold on her. Dani ran her hands down Court's chest as they continued to kiss. Court pulled away gently with a smug look on his face.

"You'd better get inside girly before I get carried away." Court laughed out. Dani nodded and briefly stole a kiss and ran inside. Court smiled after her and lifted himself off the porch and headed back to his farm in the now down pour. He ran the rest of the way to get out of the rain with a smile on his face the whole time. He was totally head over hills for that girl.


	12. Two Years Later

Two years later

It was early June and Dani had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday. Court had finished high school two years ago, but still stayed by Dani's side and worked on the farm and got a job in town. Dani was excited, school had just finished until the fall and she was looking forward to spending the summer with Court. He was out of town visiting with some friends and had missed her birthday, but told her he would make up for it when he returned home. Court was supposed to return today and Dani waited anxiously as she helped her Mama do the chores around the house. Once she was finished she headed towards the field to the Foster's. She spent a lot of time over there while Court had been gone. The lake was their special place and she thought of him the most there. Dani had grown the most she had ever in the past two years and had finally developed into herself. She had filled out and became the beautiful women she was meant to become and was envied for being the most beautiful sixteen year old. Dani came closer to the Foster's property and from a distance she could see a familiar form. She placed her hand above her eyes to see clearly and could see that it really was Court. Court noticed who it was and his face broke out into a huge grin. Dani started to run towards him and Court ran towards her too. Dani threw herself into Courts arms and he picked her up and swung her around. Dani leaned her head on his shoulder and engulfed in his scent. She missed him so much she almost forgot how much just seeing him. Court laughed into her ear and kissed the top of her head. They let go of one another to look at each others faces.

"God I missed you." Court mumbled caressing the side of Dani's cheek. Dani smiled and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I missed you too; you have no idea what it is like around here without you. Now come lets go talk about your trip." Dani said smiling the whole time and taking Court's hand to lead him down to the docks. Court let Dani lead him down towards the docks and looked her over to see if there possibly could be anything different about her since he had left. Court sat down on the lower dock near the water and gestured for Dani to sit with him. She settled into his lap and kissed his lips briefly before pulling away, Court groaned.

"You're supposed to tell me about your trip remember?" Dani said giggling and she ran her hand up and down his muscular tanned arm. Court kissed her head once again and went on about his whole trip and how his friends were. They sat there for two hours talking about his trip and how Dani spent her time here while Court was away.

"So life wasn't totally bad while I was away?" Court questioned teasingly as Dani absently played with Court's T-shirt. Dani looked at his face blankly then smiled a tiny smile.

"Only unbearable." She whispered quietly. Court looked from her lips to her eyes and swiftly leaned his head down to touch her lips. Dani shifted so her body was now facing his and deepened the kiss. Court quickly pulled away from the kiss and reached down for his pocket.

"It was someone's birthday I believe while I was away." Court said mockingly and grabbed my hand to put something into it. I looked down to see a beautiful silver locket with the letters DC on it. I looked up to his face to see him smiling at me and looked back down at it. I opened up the locket to see a picture Court sitting and leaning against a post on the porch with me sleeping in his arms, his face smiling down at me.

"My mama took that picture last summer, do you like it?" Court asked looking back up at my face for reassurance.

"Like it? My goodness Court I love it!" Dani said excitedly and let Court put it around her neck. She shivered against his gentle touch. He ran his finger across it and smiled at Dani.

"So does it feel any different? Being sixteen?" Court asked leaning his forward against hers. Dani smiled and ran her hands along Court's arms and chest.

"Mm maybe a little more grown up." Dani smirked as her hands lingered at the bottom of Court's shirt. Court glanced down at her hands then looked back up at Dani concerned.

"Dani what are you doing? If you egg me on like this I won't be able to stop and I don't want to start anything, you already tempt me." Court said brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Dani pouted a little and trailed her hands back up to Court's shoulders.

"I want to tempt you and I don't want you to stop." Dani said. Court looked shocked, but Dani continued on. "I've been in love with you for two years and I think now I'm old enough to show you how much I love you and I know I'm ready." Dani grabbed Court's hand and guided it up her leg which inched her skirt up with every movement. Court looked down and back up at Dani's face and quickly took her lips with his. Their kisses became more feverish and eager and without breaking contact Court trailed the kisses down her jaw to her neck. Just as they were about to get more heated Rob and Dennis ran through the trees towards them and they immediately jumped away from each other.

"Rob, Dennis, you guys know you're not supposed to be jackassing around here." Court said sternly standing up while helping Dani stand too.

"Ma told us to come and getcha two, The Trant's are here." Rob pointed out and ran back with Dennis. They stood still for a few minutes and then looked at one another. Dani was the first to make a move and smirked up at him.

"Guess we'll have to continue this later." She pointed out and headed back towards to farm with Court following grabbing Dani's hand and smiling smugly.


End file.
